Human Nature : Rose
by Bayseaside
Summary: Basically Human Nature, but forget Matha and Nurse Redfern, this time, John Smith falls for Rose Tyler. Is different from the original script, completely new dialogue mainly, so please try it out! :D Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Please except my humble apologies for this story. It's dreadful and overdone, I know. But I couldn't resist the urge of doing the Human Nature/Family of Blood avec Rose, because I know the Doctor as a human wouldn't be able to resist her then :D Some of the dialogue I have kept similar, but I want to do it differently and I was writing it all from memory, hence it's a bit shoddy where I have kept it similar. It's also from my other doctor who fanfic which is a nice change pour moi, seeing as I am not too sure about the whole vibe of the other story. Still, let's see how this one goes :) And, no, Joan will not be in this as the doctors love interest as I can't stand her. DROSE ALL THE WAYYY. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No Doctor who for me. Which is a shame because if I did, there would be a lot less talking and a lot more kissing between the Doctor and Rose :D **

* * *

"_What 'appened? What the hell were they!"  
__"Did they see you, did they see you?"  
"Umm, I don't think so! But why are you so worried? They can't get into the TARDIS!"  
"Yes, they can. Ohh, this is bad. Rose, do you trust me?"  
" 'course I do! But why is tha' important?"  
"Just...you have to trust me on this. And I am so sorry."_

Rose looked at the TARDIS consol, remembering those last few snatched snippets of conversation between her and the Doctor. The Doctor. She sighed remembering what happened next...

"_I'm going to have to change, and not just regenerate, because those creatures are following my ... timelordyness..."  
"Riiight...so, what does that mean?"  
"I'm gonna become Human."  
"Become...what? How?"  
__"It's called a chameleon circuit, it basically hides my Timelord DNA, makes me human, one heart, limited lifespan, the lot."  
"But...but how?"  
"I'm really sorry Rose, I don't have any time to explain this, I have to change now."  
"But...what about the TARDIS? And you? And me...?"  
"The TARDIS will pick a random point in time, make up a background history for me, create memories, fake family members, ect ect. 'Fraid you will have to just to make it up as you go along, but you just stay with the person I become, you should stay safe. The TARDIS will just have to stay hidden, should be okay. The creatures have a limited lifespan, after 3 months they should just die and I can become Timelord again."  
"Okay...but..."  
"I'm sorry Rose, there's really no time!"  
"I'll miss ya."  
"Yeah, I'll miss you too..."  
"Hang on, change your DNA? Isn't that gonna hurt?"  
"Oh yes. Excruciating, I would imagine. Still... Allon-sy!"_

She swallowed hard and looked up at the dangling chameleon circuit. She would never forget the Doctor, crippled with pain, screaming as the machine changed everything about him that she loved. Because the man he had become was nothing but a pale imitation, with nothing but occasional dreams of their time together.

She walked slowly around the consol, running her fingers down the dials and levers, treasuring the short moments she got to spend there. She was now a maid in 1920 England, working at a school, and the Doc..._John Smith _was a teacher. The work was undeniably awful, the students worse and the pay even worse than that but she could never leave for fear of the Doctor being found. Even if he was a stuffy schoolmaster now. She looked at her watch that she had smuggled into her pocket. 3. 00 Am. In a few hours she would be expected to be cleaning and getting the school ready for the day. Great. She sighed and made her way down the TARDIS ramp, gently touching the Doctor's overcoat which had been thrown over the rails as he had last entered the TARDIS. She took one last deep breath of the TARDIS air, which had always smelt like a curious combination of time and tea. She smiled wistfully and shut the door, locking it with the key that she kept round her neck.

_Only 2 more months,_ she thought, _2 more months and we are off again. Into time and space._

* * *

John Smith woke with a start and looked around the room rapidly. Nope, definitely not a spaceship. Well, that was something. He sat up in bed and groaned, rubbing his head.

_Weird dream...stranger than usual..._

He was used to the odd dreams he had been constantly having for around a month, but this was new. He knew that in his dreams he had a girl travelling alongside him, often dressed most inappropriately, but he had never seen her face, until last night...

_She looks exactly like, Rose Tyler, my chambermaid. How odd. I mean, Miss Tyler is very pretty and lovely and funny and...No! She is a maid. Why is she in my dreams? _

He pushed his head in his hands and looked up to see said Miss Rose Tyler standing in the door way, one hand holding a tray laden with toast, tea and newspaper, and the other knocking timidly on his bedroom door.

"Sir,' she asked with a small smile, like something known only to her was amusing her, 'can I come in?" John smiled and motioned for her to come in. He felt an odd little jolt somewhere in his chest when he saw her walk towards him, and for some odd reason, had the inexplicable urge to hug her. How improper.

"Any odd dreams again Sir?', said Rose, who then blushed violently and hurriedly added, 'about the spaceship an' such, I mean?" John blinked in surprise. Whatever did Rose mean? It was times like this that he questioned her background as the country girl she claimed to be. Her accent was, although enchanting, (although _obviously_ not to him), rather course and she did come out with the most odd things and then either apologise or go a rather lovely pink colour. Still, that aside, should he mention his odd dream to her? _How would she react if I told her that she is my ... companion upon a spaceship? Probably run away screaming...I just won't mention __**that **__part of the dream. _"Well, now you mention it, I did meet the most peculiar creatures last night. They looked like giant pepperpots, can you believe it! And they could shoot out of their arms and only had one eye. Most extraordinary!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose stiffen and her arms seemed to tremble slightly as she set down the tray full of foodstuffs. "And I was in the year of our lord, 2006! Very odd. Murderous pepperpots!" He laughed nervously and looked curiously at Rose. "Are you alright Miss Tyler?" Rose smiled and unfolded his newspaper, albeit shakily. "Yeah...it's just...amazing that you dream all this up. It's ... just a bit mad!" John laughed. With any other maid, he would have given her a severe telling off for even suggesting he was mad, but with Rose...there was just something about her that allowed her to say the most outrageous things and get away with it. He smiled and opened his paper. Funny, but something told him that if he where an alien in a time machine, there would be nobody he would rather have alongside him than Rose Tyler. But, he was not, and therefore had no rights to think such thoughts. He was a teacher. She was a common servant girl. It wasn't right to think such thoughts...but...there was always a chance that he could...no!

_Stupid thoughts John, _he thought angrily, _she probably doesn't want anything to do with a boring teacher...least of all a mad one! _He turned back to his paper and begun to read a deeply dull article on potholes. Yes, he was undoubtedly human and life was as it should be. And enough thoughts about pretty blonde serving girls.

* * *

Midday in the school, and pupils were rushing around, collecting books, eating lunch and, in Rose's case, insulting the servants.

_That's four times this week!_ _If only I was back at the estate, I could've just set Mum on them...little shits._

She looked around at the huge expanse of filthy floor she was supposed to be washing and sighed. Never, in a million years would she get this clean! As she bent down to wash a particularly grubby patch, she heard a small whistling noise. She looked up, only to end up face to face with John Smith, aka, the Doctor."Uhhh, right. Umm, I'll just keep going...don't want to disturb you and your washing!" Rose nodded and stepped aside, letting John Smith go past. He gave her a wide smile and a nod and continued up the stairs. Her companion, Jenny, gave out a giggle once he had gone. "Oh, he's a proper handsome one 'e is!', she crackled, dipping her brush into the murky water. "I'd give anythin' to 'ave a man like that!" Rose smiled and hid her laugh. "Oh, you are a lucky one Rose!" Rose chocked and dropped her brush. "What do ya mean? There's nothing goin' on between us." Jenny rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Sureee, sure, maybe not now, but mark my words, he's got 'is eye on you! Give it a few months an' you'll be courtin', for sure!" Rose snorted at the thought of 'courting' the Doctor, but at the same time, felt a sudden rush of disappointment. It's true, the Doctor was a man now, a human man with an average lifespan and proper manly feelings and such like, but...he would never look or think of her like that! And besides, he isn't the Doctor. He's just a guy who looks like him and has odd dreams. Nothing more. "Somehow, I don't think so Jenny. Not my type." Jenny snorted and scrubbed viciously at a blackened mark on the floor. "Not your type? He's everyone's type, he's han'some, clever, gotta good Job, funny and just generally lovely! Would make a fine Husband, that's for sure!" Rose smiled but inside was cringing. Just the words 'husband' combined with The Doctor or even a lookalike made her feel slightly odd.

She quickly slopped her brush onto the floor and begun washing it vigorously. The job might be shit, but at least it was a good one for thinking things over. "I'm gonna go upstairs and do the floor's there, okay?" She said, and quickly ran up the stairs before Jenny could protest. She turned the corner and was just about to get some fresh water when..."Oof!" She looked up to see the cause of Jenny's ruthless gossip, the one and only, John Smith. Who she had subsequently walked into, knocking all his books out of his arms. "Oh my god, sorry!' she gasped, and bent down to pick them up. He bent down as well and with the help of Rose, scooped them up again. "Here, let me carry some for ya, or you'll end up killing a student, and yourself!" John laughed nervously and went a deep red colour, before passing a few books over to Rose. "Thank you Miss Tyler, I suppose you have a hundred better things to do then helping a teacher with his boring books!" Rose smiled at him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help but like John. Quite a lot.

"Its fine, I was only washin'. And you can call me Rose. I mean, if you want to, dunno if it's a bit informal but...yeah." John smiled at her and motioned for them to go up the stairs. "Okay...Rose. I suppose this beats washing floors?" "Only marginally. I do so love floors." John looked at her oddly, and Rose quickly added, "Joke! I'm not 'sposed to complain, and I guess it gets me money and a home. W hat abou' you? You always want to be a teacher?" "Umm, well, now you mention it, when I was a young boy, I did always want to be...now this is going to sound a little silly, but I wanted to be a space observer. Someone who knew about the stars and all unearthly bodies in the sky. Isn't that silly!" Rose's breath caught in her throat and she quickly shook her head. _Maybe there is some Doctor in there..._"Not silly at all. I wanted to be a princess!" John laughed and stopped as they reached his door. "Well, thank you very much for your help Rose, I expect you have just saved me from certain death by books." "'s'fine Sir" "Oh, now, Sir does sound so stuffy." "Uhhh, okay, Mr Smith?" "Well, I call you Rose, so it seems only right you can call me John." Rose smiled at him and passed him his books. "Okay...John. Thanks." She lightly touched his arm and smiled at him, which caused him to turn a bright red colour and to take a large step backwards in surprise. "Ohh, well, thank you, umm how nice, I..."

"The stairs!"

... _CRASH..._

**Tadaaa! First chapter. Well done me :) Written so very very sorry about the appalling quality, the next chapter will get the story running and will (hopefully) be better written. Pleeeasee review, because it makes a huuuuge amount of difference. So, read, review and any story suggestions are welcome :D **

**Bayy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chapter, nice and quick because of all the lovely reviews and alerts I got (: Thank you so much guys! Now, this deviates rather madly from the original story but that's the way I wanted it, so meh :D Its a little shorter and is on a bit of a cliff hanger, but still. Read on!**

**Bayy xx**

**Disclaimer: No who for me. Ever. :L **

* * *

"Owwww."

"Well you shouldn't have fallen! Miss Tyler, why did you not warn him?"

"Believe me, I did..."

"I just tripped, that's all...Rose, you don't have to stay."

"No way am I gonna leave you now! What are ya gonna do next, get a paper cut and bleed to death?"

"Miss Tyler! Apologise for speaking so coarsely to Mr Smith!"

"Nooo, its fine. And hopefully not, I can't stand paper cuts."

Rose was standing up, her arms crossed, glaring at Nurse Redfern, the resident Matron, who was stitching up John's head, which he had cut from falling down the stairs. The Matron seemed to be making a lot of fuss over him, smoothing his hair and making ridiculously obvious hints about some village dance thing that was meant to happen in a few days that Rose had heard Jenny talk about earlier. "...and the thing is, I haven't been for such a long time, it seems silly for me to expect an invite at all. Are you going Mr Smith?" Rose rolled her eyes._Could the woman get more obvious? _John cast a sideways look at Rose and cleared his throat. "Um, well, now you mention it...M...Miss Tyler, would you give me the honour of accompanying me to the dance this Saturday?" For a few seconds after that, nobody said anything, or possibly even breathed. John stared at his shoes, Joan looked at Rose with a look of pure shock and slight horror and Rose looked at John with a glazed look in her eyes and her mouth hanging open. "You...wha'? Me?"She asked. "Ummm, yes? What do you think?" _Oh God. I don't want anything to do with him! He's not the Doctor! I don't like him! Do I? Oh sod it, I can't say no to him. I am so blaming the hair. _"Uhhh, okay?"

Nurse Redfern threw John Smith a look of shock and desperation. "I didn't know you and Miss Tyler knew each other so well Mr Smith, 'she said, almost coldly, busying herself with some medical equipment. "Well, I don't, so it just seems a good opportunity to get to know Rose a little better." Nurse Redfern raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything else. "Right, there you go, all stitched up. In the future, I would suggest you be a bit more careful when it comes to stairs, unless you wish to do yourself any further injury." John nodded, still looking at Rose, his eyes large brown orbs. The Matron looked at Rose disapprovingly and nodded at John, before sweeping out of the room.

"Umm, look, Doc...I mean, John, are you sure its a good idea to invite m..me to this dance? I mean, I'm just a servant, and people will talk, I mean, shouldn't you choose someone..." she trailed off as she met John's eyes. "Please Rose. It would be my _honour _to accompany you to the dance. Don't say anymore about it." He smiled and stood up next to her, and gently pushed a strand of loose blonde hair out of her face. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, this was NOT meant to happen! What is the doctor gonna say? What am I meant to do? I can't be with him like this, can I? No. I can't. _"John, please,' murmured Rose, and she stepped away from him, 'I expect you 'ave work or teachin' to do and I 'ave to clean and get the hall ready for dinner." "Oh...but..." "If you are still sure tonight, we can talk then. 8 o'clock, here?" John smiled and nodded. "It's a date!" _It's really really not. I have to persuade you it's a bad idea. Oh god... _Rose smiled weakly, picked up an empty cup of tea and walked out of the room, mentally kicking herself. She never led him on did she? And it's true, she did like John Smith, but he isn't the Doctor, it would be wrong for her to be with him like that. Wouldn't it?

* * *

Rose sat down warily in her bedroom which she shared with Jenny with a cup of tea, a piece of bread and a small bowl of leftover stew. The food was definitely no yhamjka land prawns. Jenny plonked down besides her and nudged her ribs with her elbow. "So, come on, tell all! You're the talk of the school! You 'an Mr Smith! Told ya he was sweet on ya!" Rose sighed. It would appear that Joan Redfern lost no time in telling as many people as she could. Great. "He's not sweet on me. I guess we are friends and 'e is just taking me out to a dance. Tha' is all." Jenny visibly deflated and moodily poked her stew with her spoon. "So no confessions of undyin' love or nothin'? No kissin' or huggin'?" "Nahh. I am gonna meet him tonight though...,' Jenny sat up again,'...to tell him I'm not going." "What? Why on earth not? He's perfect! If 'e told me 'e wanted to take me to a dance, I'd 'ave him down the aisle faster than you could say Mrs Smith. Is there someone else?" Rose bit her lip. It would feel so much better if she told Jenny about the doctor, but how to explain that she was deeply in love with an alien with a time machine who had turned himself in John Smith and in a few months would once again transform into the Doctor again? Quite a difficult one. "Umm, okay...well, there kinda is another guy. I mean, I like him a lot, and I think he likes me. But he is so like John, an' John is so like him that, well sometimes, I think it wouldn't hurt him to like John in that way. But it would complicate a lot of things and would mix stuff up and I don't want that. Do ya understand?" Jenny looked perplexed and started slowly; "So, basically, there is another guy, but ya like John as well coz he's like him?" Rose nodded slowly, grimacing at the flavour of the stew. "God, what the hell do they put in this? It tastes rank." "As far as I know, all the bits of the pig y'don't wanna know about!" "Niiiice." The two girls laughed and took long sips of their tea, contemplating the 'John Smith/Rose Tyler drama' as Jenny had earlier dubbed it. "Oh god, I better go and meet him,' said Rose, standing up and looking in the tiny mirror at her hair,' how do I look, will I do?" Jenny, with her mouth full of hot tea, just smiled and gave her the thumbs up. On an afterthought, Rose pulled the pins out of her hair and shook out her blonde hair. _Much better. Not that I am trying to look good for him or anything. No, I am going to speak to him and tell him to take that awful Joan woman. Because we can't be together. The Doctor will kill me. _Rose gave Jenny a final smile and dashed out of the door, down to John Smith's office.

**Gasp! What will happen in John Smith's office! Will Rose tell him no? Or will they get together? Only I know :D Hehehehe, update will come sooner if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! (: sorry about the wait, I have had a lot of work! Its not hugly long either, so sorry, but I just wanted this bit up (: Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

John Smith paced his office, waiting for Rose Tyler to arrive. True, it was only 3 minutes past 8 and they were meant to meet at 8, but he had been counting down the seconds since around 5 (when she had left his office).

_Oh lord, I hope she comes. Course she will! Why would she not? _He rubbed the back of his head with his hands, making his gravity defying hair even more mad. 4 minutes past now. _Oh lord, what do I say to her? Hi Rose, you are perfect...no! Hello, Rose Tyler, I know this sounds mad, but I think we should get married and...no! For the good lord's sake, I need to get a grip. _John sat down and dragged his hands through his hair, only to wince when he touched his newly cut head. He reached across to his bedside table and drew out his journal and flicked through the pages until her reached the drawing of Rose. He sighed and touched the page. Ok, this wasn't getting a grip, but if he was completely honest, John Smith didn't think he would ever 'get a grip' ever again.

Rose was the first person he was introduced to when her had started this job around a month ago and had, if he was being honest with himself, loved her since he first laid eyes on her, which was, incidentally dropping a very large bowl of soup. Funny how these things happen.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door, breaking him from his thoughts and he dropped the journal in surprise, while shouting "Come in, come in!" He scrabbled on the floor to pick it up and heard a small laugh coming from directly above him. "Dropped somethin'?' asked Rose Tyler, and she quickly bent down and picked up the book. She gave him a small smile as she passed it over, causing his stomach to jump as she did. "Sit down,' he said, gesturing at his sofa, and he quickly put the journal on his desk. _Maybe, one day, I will show her...show her how she never leaves my dreams..._

He smiled at her and seated himself next to her. "Look, John, I just came to say, I just don't think me and you...we shouldn't go to this dance together." "Why not?" "Its 'ard to explain...well, for starts, I 'ardly know ya!" "Well, why don't you accompany me to the village tomorrow? It will give us a chance to speak to one another, you can hardly object to that!" Rose looked at him, her hazel eyes seemed to be trying to tell him something, something that he felt he should know, and yet... "Please Rose." He smiled at her, and gently laid a hand on her cheek, savouring the feeling of her, and the warmth of her skin. She closed her eyes, and sighed deeply, but smiled at him. "Okay." John let out a small laugh. "Is that a yes?" "It's the closest ya gonna get!"

She looked into his eyes, but this time, John didn't see them trying to explain anything to him. Just him and her.

Just as it should be.

"Rose...'he murmured, and he, ever so slowly, leant in to her, his hand moving from her cheek to her shoulder. Rose let out a small sigh again, but leant in as well, closing her eyes. He moved a little closer, their lips now inches apart. _Do I dare do it...what if she rejects me? Oh for the good lord's sake, just do it John! Why are you having an argument with yourself when you should be...yes! Right...back to the matter at hand..._He moved in once more, breathing in her smell, which was the oddest combination of tea, honey, and the oddest fried smell he couldn't put his finger on. But he liked very much. And suddenly, without anybody seemingly moving or saying anything, they were kissing. Like _kissing _kissing.

He gasped as their lips met and tongues danced, and time seemed impossible to calculate, for it seemed an age until they drew apart, gasping for air, just looking at each other. Rose had the oddest look on her face, a mix between confusion, shock, happiness and horror. _Oh lord...you have really done it now John! Well done...Not!_

"I...I am so...I...' spluttered John, looking mortified. But Rose shook her head and smiled. "Shut up,' she murmured, and threw her arms around him, kissing him even harder than before. Well, wasn't that something. She leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to him, so their shadows looked like Siamese twins.

"Mr Smith!"

"Ahhhh! What on earth?"

"Nurse Redfern!" John leapt apart from Rose, who had a very sheepish expression on her face and was clearly trying not to laugh. Nurse Redfern was grasping the door frame, looking horrified.

"What is going on here?" John closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this, but this was ridiculous.

"Nurse Redfern, surely you have been taught to _knock _on a door that is not your own before you enter it. Please don't enter my room again without making it clear to me and whoever is in the room with me that you are about to come in." Nurse Redfern seemed to recover from her shock but looked a little surprised to be getting such an abrupt telling off from John. She blinked at him and nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, of course Mr Smith. I just wanted to tell you, Tim Latmier is here. You told him to come to your office?" John silently cursed himself. He had completely forgotten about that. He looked at Rose quickly, who still seemed to be holding in laughter. "Ah, yes, well...Uhhh...um, yes! Yes, send him in will you?" Rose looked up and brushed her thick blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'll just go...see ya later, yeah?" She smiled at him and gently touched his hand. "Yes, of course! I'll speak to you later." She stood up, smiled cheerfully at Nurse Redfern and darted out of the room.

Nurse Redfern quickly walked over to John and sat down next to him. "Uhhh, what about Latimer?"

"I'll send for him in a minute, but Mr Smith, I just want to talk to you. About Miss Tyler" _Uh oh...this probably won't be good... _"Now, I don't wish to pry, but do you really think it's a good idea? You and her? I mean, it's hardly setting a good example for the boys and..." She stopped and shook her head. "Oh, all I have learnt from these sorts of relationships is that they don't last and I am not trying to stop you or anything of the sort, I am just...advising you against it in the long term." John gave the Matron a small nod and lent against his desk. "Yes, quite, except...this is between me and Rose. Not you. So...yeah..." And he walked out of the room, leaving a very bewildered looking and slightly upset Matron. What was it with him and leaving upset women? But, on the plus side, he had kissed Rose Tyler. A very plus side.

**No, I haven't forgotten about Tim Latimer, he will appear later on! :D Please review, please please please! (: **


End file.
